lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Patterson
Mitchell Patterson, initially credited as Mitchell P, is an actor who worked with Scott on many films. He appeared in several of his earlier short films, having supporting roles in The EdTech Enterprise and The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods. From 2014 to 2016, he portrayed the malevolent Nazi Mitch in various films of the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe, which serve as his most recent projects. Biography 2013 Mitchell's first project with Scott was Zeus's Recreational Thunderbolt, a project they made for their English class. Mitchell played Zeus in the film, and shot the project in September 2013 - though it wouldn't be released on YouTube until the next year. 2014 Mitchell's first "released" film was The EdTech Enterprise, Scott's entry to the first White House Student Film Festival. He filmed the project in January 2014, and it was released on January 26. He next appeared in Zeus's Recreational Thunderbolt, which was released on February 17. In May and June, Mitchell had a supporting role in The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods. In August, Mitchell joined the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe, playing the villainous Nazi Mitch in The Biggest Fish of Them All. ''The film was the first spin-off to the ''Bread's Crumbs series. 2015 Mitchell also played several masked InGen employees in Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, filming his scenes in April 2015. Also in Jurassic Shark III, Mitchell's face was used for a picture of an older Nate Williams, as Scott found he beared slight resemblance to the character's younger actor. Mitchell was set to play an older version of the character, but due to scheduling conflicts he wasn't able to take on the role. Mitchell would reprise the role of Nazi Mitch in Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo, filming his scenes in June 2015, with the project also being released that month. Archival audio of Mitchell from The Biggest Fish of Them All and Bread's Crumbs 2 was later featured in the short film The Conundrum Dimension, which was released that August. On September 30, Scott asked Mitchell if he was interested in returning as Nazi Mitch in Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, and he expressed his uncertainty over returning to the role. 2016 By 2016, Mitchell's collaborations with Scott had slowed. He was ultimately confirmed to return as Nazi Mitch in Bread's Crumbs 3, and filmed his scenes on June 8 and 9. Mitchell served as the film's main antagonist, with Scott trying to maintain the character's prevalence despite Mitchell's absence during filming. This remains his most recent film role. 2017 Mitchell was set to cameo as Nazi Mitch via a flashback in Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption, although this concept was ultimately scrapped. Several pictures of Mitch appear instead, one of which Scott showed Mitchell before they graduated, and he approved of it. In October 2017, Scott confirmed that Mitchell's acting activity ceased in 2016. It is not known if he will participate in any future projects, though they're open to any opportunities. 2019 In February 2019, Scott contacted Mitchell about the possibility of him cameoing in Kaine West: No Salvation. Mitchell was open to the cameo, but due to scheduling conflicts it never came to fruition. Scott later confirmed that Mitchell's cameo was the only one he envisioned that never made it to the final product. Though Mitchell doesn't physically appear in the film, he is briefly pictured in two scenes. Filmography As Actor *''Zeus's Recreational Thunderbolt'' (2014) - Zeus *''The EdTech Enterprise'' (2014) - Himself *''The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods'' (2014) - Mitchell *''The Biggest Fish of Them All'' (2014) - Nazi Mitch *''Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo (2015) - Nazi Mitch *Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution'' (2015) - Various InGen Employees, Older Nate Williams (picture only) *''The Conundrum Dimension'' (2015) - Nazi Mitch (cameo - archival/unreleased audio) *''Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam ''(2016) - Nazi Mitch Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Bread's Crumbs Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:Jurassic Shark Actors Category:The EdTech Enterprise Category:The Biggest Fish of Them All Category:Bread's Crumbs Actors Category:The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods Category:Creepy Guy in the Woods Actors Category:The Conundrum Dimension Category:Inactive Actors